Crimson Light
by TheChildishWriter
Summary: The night that Lucy was about to face a horrible accident; a strange yet beautiful guy saved her from this event, What will she make out of it when she learns about his true identity? Is he a friend or a foe? On later event they will uncover there past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except my OCs

Crimson Light by Murakami Yumi

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Lucy was walking down the road heading home when suddenly a group of men surrounded her. It was past 6 and she was terrified for she knew that a notorious gang of rapists were on the loose….the one they called "fable". They cut the head of their victim and dump them near a river or make them their personal slaves. Lucy was so scared as one of them pinned her to a wall.

"Hey lax! What do we do to this chick? She's quite a cutey" A man with long brown hair said

"Hmmm... rape her of course Aizen" the man they called lax said

"Sounds good to me" A man with pink hair said.

"Whoa there Natsu! This chick is mine you raped the last one." Aizen said

"Fine then" Natsu said

As they were about to rape the innocent Lucy

A dark figure started to beat the rapist gang up.

All Lucy saw was a boy standing on the opposite side of her. All she could see was a spiky blonde hair and a red coat.

"Don't you people have any shame? Raping an innocent school girl? You humans are so disgusting" he said as he picked Lucy up. "Are you okay?" he asked his eyes glowing red. Bella just nodded and looked at the boy's serene facial expression. "Your ankle is sprained….."He murmured. He kissed her ankle and it began to heal. "There…."he smiled at her and carried her to the front of her house and said good bye. Instantly Lucy fell in love with her vampire savior….

Every now and then Lucy would dream of the boy…

The next morning….

"Honey, are you okay?" Lucy's mother asked

"Yeah" Lucy replied "and then again maybe not" She thought

"You sure? Because you went home with a terrified expression..." Her mother pressed

Lucy remembered what happened … It still gave her the chills

"Etto….mom I really have to go…" she kissed her mom and left

It was the first day of school….And it was the start of her life as a Jr. Raira International School …. The peaceful school life that she wants….. Would be shattered here~

"Hayo Luchi…" Mira coldly greeted her

"Ohayo Lucy!" Ezra said… Cheerful as always

"Ohayo Mira and Erza" she greeted them and smiled the not-in-a-very-good-mood-smile

"What happened to you Luchi?" Mira asked

Lucy told them what happened that night

"So there was a blonde guy with glowy red eyes who saved you…."Mira said 'Damn! I really hate blondes' she thought

"Oh….there was a cute blonde boy who saved you! Wow…. I'm bored… Mira I want ice cream!" Ezra said

Mira said "Fine let's go….bye Lucy"

Mira and Erza are sisters…They are always together and they are Lucy's closest friends

After they left Lucy decided to go to the class room and took a seat

…the teacher came in….

"Just in time"' she thought

"Ohayo minna!" Sensei said cheerfully

The all the stood up to give respect to their teacher

"Ohayo Sensei" All the students said

"Today I will introduce a transfer student from London" She said excitedly

Lucy was dumbstruck… She saw an angel….An angel that fell from the sky…..

The angel faced boy looked at everyone in the class…

"Um….. I'm Kenneth 'Keith' Clay…..I hope we'll get along well" He murmured quietly…

Then she noticed that he was only talking to her… in a sense….he was only looking at her…

"Maybe it's just my ego!" She thought

There was something about the way he stared at her…It's like he knew her for a very long time

…..I took her a minute to realize that the crowd went wild…..mesmerized as she was...

"Wow!He's really a cutie! "Said a girl beside her

"Look at his blue eyes…he looks so gentle so angelic..." she heard the girl from the back say

Lucy wasn't able to resist the urge to stare at the boy once more…and to her surprise he was still looking at her …. When their eyes met he smiled at her sweetly…..

"Lucy!" The teacher called…

"Yes?" I asked

"You will be the one to show him around and explain everything to him" He said in firm conviction "and he will be sitting beside you…"he added

"Umm….okay…"I mumbled ….I mean…. what else can I do?

After a few hours … the long awaited lunch break came!At last! At last! She almost jumped out of shock when someone lightly pulled her shirt and when she looked around she saw him….one of the missing puzzle pieces of the unfinished memory...

"Etto… can you lead the way to the cafeteria. Please?" he said in a small voice

"Umm...sure" I kind of mumbled … and why was I blushing?

…I went out the room with him on my flank. It was really sort of awkward

The cafeteria was full as ever ….. He was behind me

…There was only one word to describe the feeling….

Awkward

"Umm…so what do you want to eat?" I asked him

…And then he noticed the students pushing each other…

"Miss Lucy ... Can you tell me what's going on there?" He pointed the wild side of the cafeteria…

"Oh…that's where we buy yakisoba bread….do you want one?"

He looked alarmed

"But Miss …. It's too dangerous for you ….maybe I should go" There was an edge to his voice

I giggled "You just stay here and watch." I said

I walked toward the crowd...

"Everybody! Behave yourselves!" I shouted in a voice full of authority

They heard the voice of their president and made an aisle for her

"Thank you" she said to everyone "two please" and the when the salesman gave it to her … (she paid of course) she walked away quickly …..

When she was out of sight …. The students went wild …again

"Here ya go!" she gave Keith the yakisoba bread

And he stared at her for about a minute or two...

"You're the student council president?" he asked interest glowing in his eyes

"Umm... yeah…well now let's go sit with my friends" she answered while flushing a little bit

She towed him by the arm….until…they stopped to a table in the far end of the cafeteria

"Yo! Luchi" Erza greeted her. And then Erza's reaction changed

I didn't see it coming ….

"Yo Keith …. It's been a long time" Mira snarled thru her clenched teeth "damn it's Keith!" she thought

"Keith-kun how have you been?" Erza said calmly not like Mira …she looked like she wanted to rip Keith into pieces …which in a way

"So….all of you knows each other or something?" I asked

"Yeah you could say that" Mira answered glaring at her food

"Hmm….fascinating" I murmured to myself "but how did that happen

They chatted and chatted all of them except Mira….. Who played with her food until the end of lunch

….And for the love of all that's holy at last! She talked to us after school….

"Erza…Lucy… go ahead without me" she ordered

"Sure just take care of yourself" I said

"Bye..." Erza said

And we went to my house

Mira was walking down the park…when she encountered the gang FABLE

"Hey! Lax look there's a hot chick over there..." Natsu sounded almost gibberish

"Whoa she IS hot" Aizen agreed

"Maybe we shouldn't do this" Lax whispered to himself

"What? Did you say something lax?" Natsu asked

"Nothing" he mumbled

"Let's do it…" aizen said

As they were approaching Mira … something impossible happened ….

With just a blink of an eye all of them were on the ground bleeding…..

And then she encountered Keith ….. "Mira..." Keith mumbled

"What do you want? What do you need from Lucy!" she screamed at him "Aren't you satisfied that you almost killed Erza!" she added with a feral snarl…

"I mean her no harm….. I just need to hover around her. For she is too important to lose" he said those word with a double edged smile

…..what mysterious a guy

That Keith is….

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Halo everyone!<br>My name is Murakami Yumi (pen name XD) 15 years old, This is my first time publishing my work online –oh well- -3- My hobbies are: reading manga I'm a total Otaku XD, watching anime –of course ha-ha- , and reading novels …and oh! I almost forgot! I like to cook too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except my OCs

Crimson Light by Murakami Yumi

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"W-what do you mean by that?" She asked confused

"I mean…. She IS mine" He said then smirked

"What a fool!" Mira thought and growled under her breath "She does not belong to anyone you dummy!"

"Hmm…. We'll see" he said arrogantly then added "You've already noticed, right? That she is my SUN…"

"How can she be you SUN…she's just a normal girl" she shrieked

"Get real Mira! I wasn't able to erase her memories ….. From the nigh I saved her! And yet you think she's normal!" He pointed out

"But…no…."she was still confused

She called Erza

"Low?" Erza said

"Erza go home now!" She whispered urgently

"Yes…" she whispered back

"Erza….Who was that?" Lucy asked

"It was Mira she wants me to go home" She said in a low voice

"Okay…..bye" she sensed something wrong

Then she was gone

Lucy went up to her room and curled on her bed…

Her hand over her throat

"_It's been two days now…since this burning sensation…happened_" she thought

"Mira what is it?" Erza asked

When Mira turned … she was crying…..

"We have to kill Lucy" she croaked

It still burns….It burns like hell….

5:00 am …still…awake ….. When will this burning in my throat end?

6:00 am …..Went down for…..breakfast

"Mom I…..I'll go now….." For the first time….O_O I saw my mom as breakfast?

"Okay take care!" She said ….. So lovingly

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!

In school….. Mira and Erza are ignoring me…

Keith said it was nothing to be concerned of…..

"I'll walk you home…"Keith said…..softly

"Okay" I muttered

Walking…down this wet road….. It rained?

"How many days have you been hurting now?" He asked so casually as if I told him

"How did you know that…?" I asked him with wide eyes

"It's your throat right?" He said and smiled then added "You were holding it the whole time"

"Oh…It has been a week now" I muttered almost unintelligibly

When we were in front of the house

"I'll stay for the night…." He said so…. Casually like it was his house…..

"My mom won't allow it you know…" I told him…with bitterness that could kill

"We'll see" He tauntingly said as he smiled again

"Okay… do what ever you like" I said then pouted

We went inside the house my mom was suddenly there …..

"Hello Keith-sama" she greeted her like a servant?

"Excuse me ….?" I said… and then asked "mom do you know him?"

"Um…" she looked away from me and talked to Keith "Master would you like to stay for the night?"

What are these hot things…wrapped around me…it feels good…..it feels like I belong

"Ugh" I muttered as I leaned deeper into the warmth

….. And when I opened my eyes….. I saw…..

WHAT THE HELL IS KEITH DOING IN MY BED!

I was so startled that I fell off the bed

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked with a teasing smile

"Why are you on my bed?" Lucy glared at him

He laughed and said "Is something wrong with ME SLEEPING WITH YOU" then he raised an eyebrow tauntingly

"Gosh! Please don't say those kinds of words!" Lucy walked out the room

Even in the hall way I can still hear his laughter

So I just took a bath… ^.^

After a few minutes

!

Something broke through the ceiling and …

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed …. The guy was above her ….

"pervert!" Lucy screamed again and hit the stranger with a dipper

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I think you hit him a little too hard" mom said

"Nope! I think you did it perfectly" Keith announced

"I hope he wakes up soon…" Lucy said worried

"Ugh" The boy said… near consciousness ….

This both unlike Keith has raven black hair …..a face that could make your heart skip a beat

What a beautiful face for such a grown up boy

The miracle woke up ….. His blue eyes are as beautiful as the sea

I almost forgot that my face was just inches from his…..

"Can you please move away from me?" He said rudely

"Oh….ah I'm so sorry" I said out of embarrassment then moved away

….. He just stared at me… gosh! Awkward silence ….

After a minute…

"Is this your house?" he finally asked

"Um yes…sorry again for what happened ..." I said the blushed

To my surprise he pushed me to the wall …..

"What are you doing!" I demanded

"Don't worry mortal…I just want to confirm something" He said in a sweet voice

And without any warning he….bit me

"No…..ugh! What do you really want from me…?" I said in a voice that surprised me even more that what was happening …It was sadistic, maybe?

"I knew it…" He said then pulled away

surprisingly I didn't know what I was saying O_o  
>"Hmm….you are too good to be a young vampire ,My dear ." I said "and your name my sweetling"<p>

"My name is Gray….a hunter" He said with sudden respect

"Oh I see…..now come here darling let me have a taste of your sweet blood" I wasn't able to help myself. I hugged him close and….

Keith went inside the room….and pulled me away…before I knew it I was unconscious …

* * *

><p>Yumi: Waaaa! Thanks for reading my work that if not CRAPPY then CREEPY XD<p>

I hope you enjoyed it and would continue supporting me and my work :D wuv wuv ! you you ! Very very! Much much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except my OCs

Crimson Light by Murakami Yumi

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Mm mm…" kissing is such a pleasure~!

O_O but wait…..WUD!

That's right K-I-S-S -I-N-G -_= for Pete's sake!

Who is this creature? Who is he? Why is he kissing me?

When I opened my eyes it was…KEITH

I pushed him away "what are you doing?" I screeched out

He just smirked at me and pushed me back to the bed and proceeded

"Mm mm…. wait!" I managed to gasped out and pushed his face away from mine

"Why are you KISSING ME?" I asked out of desperation and frustration

"Simply because….I won't let Gray get you first" He answered so seducing that any girl would fall…

"What! No!" I got off the bed and ran away 'What the hell is happening here? And where am I?'

IN KEITH'S ROOM

"Hmp…I guess I'll have to make her sleep again…" He said to himself "It was her who said that she wanted me after all" he added O_O

"Shall I do something with her, Your Highness?" A dark figure asked

(Possessive … isn't he-) "No, don't touch her….she's MINE" He said then added "just keep an eye on her-she is stronger than she looks-thus she is important"

Still running…..

'Why was he LIKE THAT? Moreover WHERE THE HELL AM I?'

-Looks around-

"This is a very large castle" I looked around again "could this be Keith's?"

-Ran to the garden-

"Whoa! How did I know the way?" I asked myself

"Because this was your home about a century ago" A voice answered her and when she looked around it was a child…..

A little boy with blood red eyes…white hair…..elf like ears…..THE BLOOD ELF

"Prince! It has been a very long time!" I greeted but then wondered how I knew that

"Oh. Serra we have EONS for greetings" He said

"Pardon? Serra?" I asked

"So….your memories are still not clear?" He said it like he was having fun

10 years ago

"Hearing those words from you... You seem pretty fixed in that decision" Prince said

"Yeah I guess so" I replied and added "Won't you regret it?"

After 3 years

"Then I would ask again Prince won't you regret it?" Lucy asked

"Lucy…you resemble a thorny rose if I knew it was thorny I wouldn't have picked it but it's too late now…I've already breathed your fragrance even the dripping of blood from my hands mean nothing…"He answered with eyes that no one can ever explain

"I-I'll be going then Prince…You WILL regret it…I just know you will" and with that Lucy vanished

When I opened my eyes I was in my room…

Eck! I'm full of sweat…sticky

"Hah...hah...hah…It was just a dream?" I asked myself

I looked at the clock….. 4 a.m.

"I guess I'll just go to school early" She said as she went to the shower

After taking a bath she got fully dressed and went on her way...

The she noticed Erza

"Erza! You're up early !" she shouted as she caught up to them

"Nah! You're the one that's early" She replied

"Morning Luchi." Mira said suddenly at my side

At the school grounds

"Hmmm… why does it smell like dogs in here?" I said

Mira just looked at Erza with a look of confirmation and she nodded

"Maybe it's the werewolves" Erza said

"Werewolves?" I asked with an eyebrow arcing up

"You'll know when you see it" Mira said with a smile like I just made her day complete

"There's no way they exist….right?" Lucy asked Mira

"I said YOU'LL KNOW IT WHEN YOU SEE IT, RIGHT?" Mira answered with an evil smile O_O

We were in the garden now….then….

A branch cracked

"Waaaaa!" Lucy screamed and hugged Mira

"Who's there?" Erza shouted as she got ready to attack

"Chill guys it's just me….lax" He said in an annoyed tone XD

"So what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

Lax looked down "Well….you see I kinda got punished for not attending school for 5 days"

"That's just S.T.U.P.I.D." Lucy said bluntly

"I know! You don't have to say it right to my face" Lax shouted while blushing

Then Mira and Erza went to a corner and whispered to each other –loudly-

"Look nee-Chan they're having a lover's quarrel ~" Erza said

"Tee-hee how SWEET! ~ 3" Mira said –a full package of a evil laugh, face and smile-

"HEY!I CAN HEAR YOU!"Lucy protested

"Oh she heard us…"Erza said "Fu fu fu fu fu"

Then Mira and Erza started laughing like idiots

=_=" fwuuu

After a minute they suddenly stopped laughing for a second I saw a serious expression of Mira, Erza and Lax...

Then I don't know which one of the grabbed me but before I knew it I was being carried while he or she was running…

WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?

Before I knew it we were on the second floor of the school and I was suddenly standing upright?

All three of them were in front of me as if guarding me, and then I heard footsteps and voices.

Aizen and Natsu

"Oh? If it isn't lax?" Aizen said "We thought you were done for." Natsu added with a doubtful smirk

"Seeing your stupid faces in the morning really is irritating, damn." Lax said teasing them with an evil grin

Mira suddenly grabbed me and threw me at lax "Take her and run, we can handle this."

"Mira! What are you doing judging by the smell they're dangerous!" I said.

"Don't worry about us Lucy, you are more important at least right now." Erza said

"But-" I was cut off 'cause lax suddenly started running until we reached an empty room, I suddenly noticed that the moon turned dark red filling the room with a deadly but vibrant _**CRIMSON LIGHT**_

* * *

><p>Yumi: Woah! I'm getting more and more excited! Just a little more and we'll know why: Erza and Mira needs to kill Lucy? Who is Prince? Who's Serra? And etc. :D<p>

_No one cares about the author's dream _

_**I've always wanted to be a FAMOUS MANGAKA! ;D**_

"**Hearts broken by time and chance never heals…it only gets deeper and deeper till you cry in pain…It will haunt you until you finally realize that all of it was just a painful dream….a dream that will never end….a dream that will last a lifetime."**

**-Murakami Yumi**


End file.
